The present invention relates to a seating board on which a child occupant in a vehicle is seated and, more particularly, to a seating board which can be adapted to either a child seat or a vehicle seat in an automobile. Further, the present invention relates to a child seat provided with the seating board.
Child seats are widely used for protecting child occupants. There is a type of a child seat in which the height of a squab or seating portion is adjustable so that the child seat can be used even when the child grows.
There may be a situation such that a body of a child is too large to be seated in a child seat but too small to be seated directly on a vehicle seat. For the child having the above body size (hereinafter, referred to as "medium size child"), it may be considered that a child seat having a size larger than that of the existing normal child seat is made, but the large child seat is not suitable for a child having a small body size.
Also, it is not enough if only the height of a squab or seating portion is adjustable, because the width of the squab is not adjustable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seating board which can be adapted to child occupants with various sizes and to provide a child seat provided with the aforementioned seating board.
It is another object of the invention to provide a seating board as stated above, wherein the seating board can be attached to the child seat or used alone.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.